Tears From the Rain
by Princess Aneka
Summary: Goahn signs up for a contest so Videl can get out of going with Sharpener if he wins.....
1. Can I Get Some Advice Please

Chapter One: Can I get some advice please!!  
  
"Hey! Wait up Sayiman!" A voice hollered behind him. Everyone at school knew who and what he was. He groaned upon hearing that voice. His pace slowed, but not by much.  
  
"Three- two- on-"He was cut off as she came up.  
  
"Hey Gohan. Sup?" Videl asked.  
  
"Nothing. Why?" He replied.  
  
"Well, you can look for yourself." She answered pointing to the wall. He saw the sign and read:  
  
Annual Orange Star High Karaoke Contest.  
Winner gets to pick a date with their crush.  
Contest is to be held during 3rd, lunch, and SRT periods.  
Four hours of non-stop music.  
Come enter the contest.  
Limited space available.  
SO HURRY!!  
  
Gohan snorted in pure hatred. He didn't want to sign up for something like that. He hated singing, he hated school dances, and not to mention the fact that if he did win all the girls at school would be begging him to go with them.  
  
"So I'm supposed to enter this contest to save you from happening to go with Sharpener if he wins?" He was bringing the reason out in the open. She looked up at him. The look on her face tore at his heart, but he couldn't. Not even for her.  
  
"No. I'll make an ass of myself." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nice to know you don't want to eat at the finest restaurant in town Gohan." She muttered looking at him to see his reaction. She knew he liked her, but he wouldn't show it. So maybe if she gave him a nudge into the land of jealousy she'd make it work. She really wanted to go out on a date with him. She was just to shy to ask. Gohan only shook his head.  
  
"Hey Videl are you going to enter the contest?" Sharpener called from behind them. Videl nodded.  
  
"Why are you?" She asked. Sharpener nodded.  
  
"What will you sing?" he asked.  
  
"Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. What about you?" She asked.  
  
"I was thinking of either Unwell by Matchbox Twenty or Are You There by Oleander." He answered.  
  
"I'd do Are You There. It Rocks."  
  
"O.K." He put the song down and went on his way. As soon as he was gone Videl turned to Gohan.  
  
"You know if he wins he'll choose me."  
  
"Fine!" He said. She tried to hide her laughter as he signed up.  
  
"What's wrong now?" He asked. She shook her head and patted him on the shoulder. He raised an eyebrow then saw her smile. "What?" He asked softer and gentler.  
  
"It's just that you looked funny when you were pissed just now." She answered hiding the real reason. He nodded not at all sure she was telling the truth. He walked on to class with her in tow. She was hiding something form him, but he didn't know what.  
  
"So. Why did you really want me to join that contest?" He asked her as they walked out of their math class.  
  
"I didn't want to have to go with Sharpener if he won." She answered. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's the only reason right?" He asked. She nodded. He rolled his eyes knowing full well that it wasn't the only reason.  
  
"Do you think they'll give us homework these next few weeks?" Videl asked Gohan threading her arm through his. They walked out onto the sidewalk and up the street.  
  
"Don't know Videl. We sure got math homework. This totally sucks too. They can't give us a break can they?" He asked turning to the left. Videl being attached to him somewhat was pulled along.  
  
"I know, but we do have finals Gohan. You know they suck too." Videl said. He stopped and looked at her.  
  
"How would you like to come out to my place and train awhile? For the contest and sparing." Gohan asked. Videl nodded and they took flight in the air. They raced to his place. "Videl, you know you won't beat me there!" Gohan hollered over the wind.  
  
"Oh yeah?" She replied pushing as much of her energy as she could to gain more speed. Gohan watched as she shot foreword. He chuckled to himself and put on even more speed. They were flying trough the air so fast that everything else was a blur and they could hear nothing, but the wind rushing past their ears. He gained a head over her. He was right she knew, but she had to put up a little fight. Gohan looked at his watch as they landed. She stumbled across the ground way out of breath. He was still trying to catch his own.  
  
"Record....time...." He said plopping down beside her. Her breathing was ragged as she sucked air into her lungs. "Hey....are...you....ok?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
"I'm........fine.....thank.....you." She answered. She shuddered as she breathed in. Gohan propped himself up on one elbow and leaned over her. Air rushed in and out of her lungs. He pressed his ear to her chest to hear her heart. It was beating faster than normal.  
  
"Don't you ever try to race like that again Videl. You know what it's doing to you and the wind pressure on your ears. Videl it's going to hurt you next time if you do that again." Gohan said. She looked up at him and saw concern knitted in his brow. She frowned at what she saw. This person she'd become friends with, fought beside, and knew so well, was overly concerned for her. Much like her father. No. Not like father. He'd have beaten me severely about the head if I'd have done that near him. Gohan is different. Not at all like the man I have lived with for seventeen years. No Gohan would never be like Daddy. she thought.  
  
"Gohan. Shut up." She teased shoving him onto his back. He propped himself up on his elbows as she sat up.  
  
"I'm only concerned and you know it Videl." He answered. She smiled at him and stood up.  
  
"I know Gohan. Thank you." She said softly.  
  
"Videl. I wish you'd not do that." Gohan said standing up in front of her. She sighed.  
  
"Let's just spar." Videl said taking off again at top speed.  
  
"Videl I said not to do that!" Gohan hollered after her. He took off behind her.  
  
"Got to catch me first!" Was her answer.  
  
"I'll catch you alright and then I'll take you to your father and have him give you a spanking!" Gohan said angrily. He caught up to her easily. She squealed when he grabbed her around the middle.  
  
"Gohan don't you dare!" She screamed when he turned her over his knee and spanked her. It didn't really hurt, it only stung a little.  
  
"Next time don't disobey me." He said sitting her on his knee.  
  
"You are evil you ass." She said punching him in the arm. He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"I'm an ass. Well, how about this ass tickles you till you fall on your own ass?" He asked not giving her the chance to respond. He began tickling her on the sides, then on the backs of her legs, then her feet until she grabbed his face and kissed him. "What in hell's tar nation was that for?" Gohan asked once she'd let him go. He was breathing hard.  
  
"I wanted you to stop tickling me and the only way I could do that was to kiss you. So there." She answered. He glared at her. "Don't look at me like that Gohan. You were the one tickling me." She said crossing her arms over her chest. He swallowed hard.  
  
"But you don't just do that to someone and not expect the third degree Videl. There was another reason behind that kiss. I felt it." He said. She stared him straight in the eyes.  
  
"There isn't another reason Gohan. Unless you want me to lie to you and say there was." She answered. Gohan could see the fear in her eyes. She knew there was another reason. She just didn't want him to know what it was.  
  
"Whatever Videl. Let's just spar." He said using her words. She looked him up and down. "There's not going to be any funny business from this side of the party Videl. That's your territory not mine." He whispered harshly.  
  
"You're cruel Gohan. So what if there was another reason behind my kiss. You don't have to make a big deal out of it. I just kissed you is all." She said bursting into tears.  
  
"Videl I...I..." Gohan stumbled for the words he needed. He came up behind her and was about to put his arms around her when she turned away.  
  
"Just leave me alone Gohan" She said.  
  
"No. I screwed up. Now let me fix this. I'm sorry Videl. I didn't mean to hurt you. You have to believe me. I'm not that kind of guy and you know it. I don't just go up to someone and kiss them because I want to. I have to have a reason. For the record I've never even kissed anybody. I don't know why you kissed me the way you did, but if you want me to understand then you have to believe in me and not brush me off like I'm the devil." Gohan said trying his best to apologize to her.  
  
"Gohan I don't know why I did what I did. Just believe me please. Just believe me." She said. He hesitantly pulled her into his arms and hugged her.  
  
"I believe you. Really I do Videl, but what about believing me?" He asked softly.  
  
"I believe you Gohan. Now lets just spare and not fight." She said turning away. So they fought. Gohan letting her win the whole time. After their sparing match he took her back to his place and they ate. Then he flew with her home. He stood there on his front porch looking out at the night sky. Stars twinkled and the moon shone bright. Why is she doing this to me? First she pouts till I sign up for a contest then she deliberately disobeys me, finally she kisses me and none of it makes any sense. Where does it all add up? Where and how and even why? Why did she kiss me? Was she tired of me tickling her, but she could have told me to stop? She could have told me to not do anything I did. The thoughts raced through his mind not giving him time to adjust to the idea of her hiding something.  
  
"Damn it Videl. Do you have to be doing this to me? Confusing me? Hiding things from me? Being a total pain in the ass?" He said aloud.  
  
"Gohan are you talking to yourself again?" Chi Chi said from the doorway.  
  
"No mother." He said rolling his eyes. Of course he was talking to himself. What else would he be doing?  
  
"Do you need to talk about anything?" She asked. At first Gohan was going to say yes, but then he thought about it. His mother would want to know all the details. She'd want to know if he liked Videl or not. Whether he even loved her. He didn't even know the answers to such questions let alone how to deal with them.  
  
"No Mom. I'm fine" He lied. He sighed and leaned up against a pillar that held up the roof.  
  
"Are you sure?" She prodded. No he wasn't sure, but he didn't want to talk to her, she'd confuse him even more. He needed his father. He really needed to talk to his father and not a female. Unless of course it was Videl he was talking to then it would be ok.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. He answered going on inside before she could ask him any more questions. He went up to his room, shut the door, locked it, and plopped down on the bed. "Now what? Now what?" He asked himself. His gaze settled on the phone. His mother would probably pick up the other end. Maybe he could call Videl or maybe Vegeta. Yeah he'd call Vegeta, but then he looked at the clock. It was 9:30 at night. Vegeta would still be up. He picked up the phone and dialed their number.  
  
"Hello." A tired sleepy male voice said.  
  
"Vegeta. Sorry did I wake you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Does your mother need Bulma?"  
  
"Uh. No actually I called to see if I could talk to you." Vegeta grunted to show he was listening.  
  
"Well, I wondered if we could not talk about this over the phone. I mean I could wait till tomorrow and come see you after school, but I'm sure you'd be training."  
  
"You can't talk to your mother about this?' A growl registered in his voice.  
  
"Really Vegeta how could I talk to her. She'd ask too many questions. Plus you're a guy. You'd understand."  
  
"Oh. Now I get it. Girl trouble eh?" Humor filled Vegeta's voice.  
  
"Yeah actually. It's about that." Gohan answered annoyed. Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"Why couldn't Kakarrot help his own monkey brats with their problems?" He muttered to himself.  
  
"I could call you some other time."Gohan offered.  
  
"No. No. Come on over." Vegeta said his voice muffled.  
  
"Uh, thanks Vegeta. I appreciate this."  
  
"Just get over here." Gohan heard the click on the other end and hung up his own phone. He grabbed a jacket and took flight outside. Vegeta was outside on the back porch when he got there. "So what do you need to talk about that is so deathly important that you had to wake me up out of the best dream I've had in years?"  
  
"Well, Videl and I were racing home to my place today. She kind of pushed herself to hard and once we'd rested she took off again at the same speed she had when we were racing and I told her not to ever do that again or she'd hurt herself. Well, she didn't listen to me so I was teasing her and spanked her. Well, then she yelled at me a little, called me an ass, so I started tickling her. Well, that ended up in a kiss, but I was the one on the receiving end."  
  
"So she kissed you. That's what this is about?" Vegeta asked just for confirmation. Gohan nodded. "Well, then why the hell do you need my advice?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"She confused me. I asked her why she'd kissed me and she got all protective on me. I don't understand why she wouldn't tell me Vegeta. She and I have been friends for quite some time. She should trust me."  
  
"But did you ever think she might have fallen for you?" Vegeta asked. Gohan blushed.  
  
"Well, no not really. I mean I always thought I was the scape goat when it came to her trying to get away from Sharpener." Gohan replied.  
  
"Gohan you can't see it can you? God you do need female advice not mine. Jeez. Look where I ended up." Vegeta said.  
  
"You ended up in a happy loving marriage." Gohan said. Vegeta chuckled not confirming anything.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to her about this Gohan and not me. Or maybe you should try and get a hold of your father. I have no clue how to help you. I don't even know why I'm helping you." Vegeta said looking a bit mad at himself.  
  
"Knock it off Vegeta. Face it. Now that your married, have a son, and love a human you can't act all 'bad' anymore. You're hopeless if you think you can hide it that you love your family. I know that look. It's the look I saw on my parents faces a lot before dad died."  
  
"Oh yeah, well, we'll have to remember that the next time you want some help on something." Vegeta chuckled a small smile playing at the edges of his mouth.  
  
"Better try not to smile there Vegeta. Might crack your 'stern' gaze." Gohan muttered.  
  
"Well, I need to get my 'beauty' sleep and I'm pretty sure Bulma's getting her's so you better go on and get your own sleep."  
  
"Ha-Ha. Vegeta. Very funny." Gohan said trying his best not to laugh. Thinking of Vegeta getting beauty sleep was something new.  
  
"Just get on home. It's almost twelve." Vegeta muttered yawning and heading into the house.  
  
"Hey Vegeta." Gohan paused. Vegeta turned around. "Thanks for the advice." Vegeta rolled his eyes, but let Gohan see his smile.  
  
"I guess your welcome." He replied turning back and going up the stairs to his room. Gohan headed on home. He walked to his room and sat down on the bed. Talk to Videl. Vegeta's words repeated in his mind. I guess I could talk to her, but what would she say to it? Gohan thought. Would she be mad and blow me off? Or would she talk to me? Gohan groaned and picked up the phone. He dialed her number not really caring that it was now 12:00 in the morning. Videl picked up.  
  
"Hello?" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Videl. Uh, hi." Gohan said blushing like he was calling some girl and asking her out. Which he didn't ever intend to do. Well, right at this second. He needed to talk to Videl. Bad. Or else he'd go out of his mind with worry. So that was why he called her. To try and make up for what he'd done. It didn't seem like it could help at all. Seeing as when she'd left she'd been seething mad and totally ready to kill him for hurting her feelings. He was rather glad he could kick her butt if the need ever arose.  
  
"Hi Gohan. What are you doing still up?" she asked.  
  
"I've been up the whole night thinking about what happened today. Questioning things. God even asking Vegeta advice." Gohan answered.  
  
"You asked Vegeta advice. Are you crazy?" She started to laugh then cleared her throat. "About what?" She asked trying not to start laughing again.  
  
"Us." He admitted.  
  
"Us?" she asked shocked for a second. "There's an 'us' like how? In the dating sort of way or just friends?" Videl asked hoping it would be only one of them. Otherwise things would get rather complicated.  
  
"Well, he explored both areas and freaked me out."  
  
"Oh. Well, maybe we should talk about this tomorrow, because if my father catches me on this phone I'm dead. If he catches me up past eight I'm worse then dead. I get to go to hell." She said giggling.  
  
"Goodnight Videl."  
  
"Hey Gohan."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You know, if you got e-mail, I know what your e-mail address could be." She taunted.  
  
"And that would be?" He asked not sure if he'd like it.  
  
"SuperCrazySaiyan17" She said giggling. He burst into laughter on the other end.  
  
"Oh goodness Videl. You know what yours could be?" He prompted.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"CrazySexyTeenageSuperHero16" He said.  
  
"Gohan you're crazy not me." She said softly.  
  
"No you make me crazy." He growled tenderly. Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Well, you make me crazy too Gohan." She replied.  
  
"Well, it's goodnight then Videl."  
  
"Goodnight Gohan." She paused. "Oh and I love you Gohan. I always will. No matter what." She said. He nearly stopped breathing.  
  
"I've been wondering when you'd tell me that. You know it's not easy to be me Videl. A guy who is shyer than hell. I can't seem to talk to girls like I can talk to you. Thanks for being my friend Videl." He said.  
  
"You're more than welcome Gohan." She answered.  
  
"Well, I love you too Videl and this is goodnight. No matter what. I'll always love you." Gohan answered and hung up the phone. He stood to go outside. A tree was waiting with his name on it and he intended to sit there till the sun rose seeing as he wouldn't be able to get an ounce of sleep at all considering the fact that Videl was haunting every one of his thoughts. He couldn't believe he'd told her what he'd told her. How lame was he getting? He had to get her out of his thoughts, but sat the same time wanted her to stay there. He sighed and walked on outside to 'his' tree. It had almost been his. He remembered running into it as a kid when he was flying a little to low. He was going to show his mother a trick, but she'd distracted him. He was planning on carving his name into it, but thought better of it. He glanced back up at the house and saw a light go on in his room.  
  
His first thought was of Goten, but then it went out and a light appeared in his room. He's having a nightmare It slammed into him like a speeding train. He flew up to the window and peeked in through the curtain. He let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding. His mother had on the hall light and was checking up on him. He wasn't having a nightmare at all. Gohan went back to 'his' tree and sat in the branches. It was now 2:00 in the morning. He never knew his mother would be up at such a time. He always figured that once she put Goten up she'd be asleep in no time. Being a parent, a single one, must be hard on her.  
He thought of his father and wondered what he'd been doing for six years. "Dad." Gohan sighed thinking of all the things they used to do together. The sparing matches and all that. How he and Vegeta used to fight all the time. He missed all the arguments between his father and mother. He missed EVERYTHING and he was sure his father did too. He must have angel wings and a halo. Wondered if he knew about Goten or not. Probably not knowing how much he'd train. Music played through his mind. Songs like White Flag by Dido, 100 Years, Superman (It's Not Easy) by Five For Fighting. Sweet Child of Mine by Guns 'N' Roses. He wanted things to be back to normal.  
  
He wanted his father to know Goten, to know how he was doing in school, and for him to know Videl. Kami knew that there had to be something there to be proud of. Stars speed past for a few seconds before he realized he was seeing his first meteor shower. "Gods this is cool." He breathed knowing he might not see it again for the rest of his life. They were like fire balls racing through the sky. Hot burning gases he supposed. All streaking through the sky. He had something cool to tell Videl tomorrow. Maybe she was up right now seeing the same thing he was. Well, maybe not knowing her. Well, there was always the possibility that she was still up. Seeing as she had a 'crime fighting' job. She usually let him take night calls while she took the day calls.  
  
She knew he would be able to help her in classes if the need ever came up. He'd make a good teacher someday. He missed Sunday breakfasts. Well, they were usually always through the week. Sunday was mother's day to rest. He wondered if she'd ever start those meals back up. He really missed jumbo sized breakfasts. He could really use the energy at school. Seeing as he did homework for two people and not just one. He had to think of ways to make each answer different and the handwriting too. He usually let Videl just copy, but once in awhile he had the extra time he could do both theirs. They were such great friends and he liked that. He sighed and waited for dawn to approach. 


	2. Chapter Two:Advice Given,Taken

Chapter Two: Advice Given, Taken  
  
"Good morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" ChiChi asked her son. He had just come in from spending the night in a tree. He hadn't slept a wink.  
  
"Yes. Great Mother. Mmmmmm....what smells so good?" He asked going over to the stove. Pancakes were there and sausage, and hash browns, and eggs, and all the other goodies associated with breakfast. "Goody. Breakfast. I'm starved." He said sitting at the table. Chi Chi raised an eyebrow. She shook her head pretty much used to cooking for extremely hungry people.  
  
"Yes a feast for you. Heard you had entered a singing contest at school." She prodded. Gohan looked up at her and blushed.  
  
"Uh. Yeah I did mom. I'm going to make Trunks and Goten join too. Wouldn't that be great to have them both in on the contest?" He said trying his best to steer the conversation from himself.  
  
"Yes it would Gohan." She answered. "Did you happen to see the meteor shower last night?" She asked.  
  
"Uh. Yeah I did. You know I was just thinking about our 'Sunday' breakfasts." He said smiling.  
  
"You know I know you were outside all night." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Oh. Yeah." He said.  
  
"Now eat your breakfast. You'll need it today." She said turning to the sink. He woofed his breakfast down, kissed his mother on the cheek, said goodbye to Goten, and took flight, backpack in tow. As he got to school he met up with Videl. They flew up to the school roof to sit on the edge.  
  
"So. Do you forgive me?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah" She answered.  
  
"Friends?" He asked.  
  
"Friends" She answered. The wind was fresh. She breathed in the smell of it. There she caught a whiff of cologne. "Gohan what are you wearing?" She asked. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm wearing what I usually wear. Did you never know I actually wore cologne?" He asked a smile creeping onto his face. She shook her head and leaned over breathing deep.  
  
"Smells great. Must be why all the girls at school like you." She teased.  
  
"Must be. I guess all the guys like you for the perfume you wear." He teased leaning over and sniffing her neck. She giggled and ducked her head. "What?" He asked looking at her like she was crazy.  
  
"That tickled. Don't breathe on my neck like that. Serious it tickles." She said when he chuckled. He leaned over and sniffed her neck again. She shoved him backward and swatted at him. "I said not to do that Gohan!"  
  
"Uh-uh." He denied sticking out his tongue. She dove on top of him and began tickling him. "Oh God don't do that Videl!" He said so loudly people looked up to where they were on the roof.  
  
"I told you not to breathe on my neck again!" Then they heard from below:  
  
"Get him Videl!!"  
  
She looked down at the crowd below them and suddenly felt shy. That gave Gohan the chance to pin her on her back. He bent to whisper in her ear. "Sorry"  
  
"That's ok." She whispered back. He laughed at the way she looked. "What?" She asked.  
  
"You know that song you got me listening to?" He asked.  
  
"Which one? There've been a lot of them." She said.  
  
"The one by OutKast." He answered.  
  
"Oh. The Way You Move?" She asked. He nodded. Then they heard it.  
  
Boom, Boom, Boom.  
  
Heh, Heh.  
  
[Big Boi]  
  
Ready for action, nip it in the bud  
  
We never relaxin', OutKast is everlastin'  
  
Not clashin', not at all but see my nigga went to do a little acting.  
  
Now that's for anyone askin' give me one pass em'  
  
Drip drip drop there goes an ear-gasm  
  
Now you cumin out the side of your face  
  
We're tapping right into your memory banks (Thanks!)  
  
So click it or ticket lets see your seat belt fastened  
  
Trunk rattlin' like two midgets in the back seat wrestlin  
  
Speakerboxx vibrate the tag, make it sound like aluminum cans in a bag  
  
But I know ya'll wanted that 808 can you feel that B-A-S-S, bass  
  
But I know ya'll wanted that 808 can you feel that B-A-S-S, bass  
  
"Let me up please." She begged the beat getting to her and making her want to dance. Gohan shook his head. "Please!" She begged moving her hips to the beat. He shook his head again. "Please!" She pleaded letting the beat take a hold of her. He stood up immediately and helped her up as well.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I like the waaaay you move  
  
I like the waaaay you move (Whoo-o-o!)  
  
I love the waaaay you move  
  
I love the way, I love the way.  
  
I love the waaaay you move  
  
I love the waaaay you move (Whoo-o-o!)  
  
I love the waaaay you move  
  
I love the way, I love the way.  
  
[Big Boi]  
  
Then the whole room fell silent (Shhhhh!)  
  
The girls all pause with glee, turning left turning right, are they looking  
at me?  
  
But I was looking at them, there, there on the dance floor  
  
Now they got me in the middle feeling like a man whore  
  
Specially the big girl, big girls need love too no discrimination here,  
squirrel  
  
So keep your hands off my cheeks, and let me study how you ride the beat  
  
You big freak!  
  
Skinny, slim women got the camel toe within them  
  
You can hump them, lift them, bend them, give them something to remember  
  
Yell out timber when you fall through the chop shop.  
  
Take a deep a breath and exhale your ex male friend, boyfriend was boring  
as hell  
  
Now let me listen to the stories you tell and we can make moves like a  
person in jail.  
  
On the low, hoe  
  
Videl and half the female population was dancing to the song that was playing on 'their' radio station.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I like the waaaay you move  
  
I like the waaaay you move (Whoo-o-o!)  
  
I love the waaaay you move  
  
I love the way, I love the way.  
  
I love the waaaay you move  
  
I love the waaaay you move (Whoo-o-o!)  
  
I love the waaaay you move  
  
I love the way, I love the way.  
  
[Sleepy Brown]  
  
Heeeey baby, girl don't you stop  
  
Come on baby dance all around me  
  
You so fine (you so fine) you so fine  
  
You drive me outta my mind (my mind, outta my mind!) Oooh baby!  
  
If I could I would, just be with yoooou baaaaby  
  
Ooooooh Cause you like me and excite me and you know you got me baby!  
  
Oooooo!  
  
"Videl what the hell are you doing?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Dancing" She replied grabbing his hand and making him join in.  
  
I like the waaay you move (I like the way you move)  
  
I like the waaay you move (Ooo you so sexy baaby!) (Whoo-o-o!)  
  
I love the waaay you move  
  
I love the way, I love the way (Whoo-o-o!)  
  
I love the waaay you move (I love the way you move)  
  
I love the waaay you move (Ooo you so sexy baaby!) (Whoo-o-o)  
  
I love the waaay you move  
  
I love the way, I love the way.  
  
I like the waaay you move  
  
I like the waaay you move (Whoo-o-o!)  
  
I love the waaay you move  
  
I love the way, I love the way.  
  
I love the waaay you move  
  
I love the waaay you move (Whoo-o-o!)  
  
I love the waaay you move  
  
I love the way, I love the way  
  
The next song came on and Videl plopped to the roof. Gohan fell down beside her.  
  
"Thanks Videl. Now I know how you guys stay in shape." He said. She punched him in the arm. "Hey I like this one too. It's one of my all time favs. Superman (It's Not Easy)" He said. She laughed and nodded. The bell soon rang for them to go onto class. Gohan jumped down. He waited for Videl to follow his lead. She stood up slowly and grabbed her backpack. "Videl... uh... we never talked about what Vegeta and I talked about." Gohan said looking over at her. She was facing away from him at the time, but now turned to face him.  
  
"I know. But are you sure you want to talk about that? I mean. I'm sure things would get out of hand if we did." She answered. Gohan looked at her and nodded.  
  
"You're right. We'll just drop it." He answered walking on into the building. They took their seats in English class. Gohan stared out the window most of the time thinking of his father and what he could be doing right this very second. His thoughts gave way to clouded realms of imaginary bliss. Soon he was asleep and dreaming.  
  
The Otherworld  
  
Goku stood looking down upon his son. Gohan was asleep in his English class.  
  
"Why Gohan, I've heard every word you've said. I'm up here. Waiting for my chance to come see you all once again." Goku said aloud.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" King Kai asked.  
  
"My son." Goku answered sadly. Gohan had grown up before his eyes, but he wasn't there to raise him. It hurt, but it was what he'd had to do.  
  
"Oh. Training time Goku. No chance to dwell on the past." King Kai answered. Goku sighed and went to train.  
  
Rehearsal   
  
"Ok Gohan. Do yours next." The music teacher said. Gohan walked to the stage and set up the microphone. The music to his song began, but he wasn't where he was supposed to be. He was back to his clouded realms of imaginary bliss. Instead of the right words to the song his own thoughts came out.  
  
"I'm sorry I let you go,  
To wind along that road.  
Death crept to close.  
You weren't like most.  
You were the best father a boy could ask for.  
I wouldn't have wished for more.  
The sky was blue.  
The earth in ruins.  
You gave your life.  
For mine.  
I'm grateful.  
Though now you're here no longer.  
It was my fault.  
I'm full of guilt.  
For today, living now, is me, not you,  
A son you'll never see,  
My life flashing before my eyes.  
I'm sorry I let you go,  
To wind along that road.  
Death crept to close.  
You never let me down.  
You were always around.  
To pick me up.  
When I fell.  
I let you down.  
I'm sorry I let you go.  
Father.  
Sorry I let you go."  
  
Gohan stood there tears in his eyes. Videl held a hand over her mouth. Gohan just walked off stage and out of the building. Videl followed close behind.  
  
"Gohan stop!" She ordered. She couldn't keep up with his long strides. He wouldn't stop either. "Gohan now!" She said yanking his arm. He whirled around to face her. She was shocked at the deep sadness his black eyes possessed. "Gohan it's not your fault." She said softly  
  
"You weren't there. It was my fault Videl. All of it was. I haven't seen my father in awhile. Not since he told us he wouldn't come back. I've lived with this for so long. I can't stand it anymore. I want him back. I want to see my father and I want to stop running to Vegeta for advice." He answered.  
  
"That was beautiful Gohan. What you sung about your father. It was beautiful." She said. He shook his head.  
  
"I'm going home. And don't bother to follow me." He said taking flight in the sky. She watched him leave. Gohan you don't understand. You don't understand that he's forgiven you. No father would hold a grudge against their child for such a simple mistake. Even if it cost your father his life. He's forgiven you. So why can't you believe and forgive yourself? I can feel it tearing you apart inside. Forgive yourself." She screamed inside herself, hoping to have the courage to tell him. He needed to get some help. Some advice on the matter at hand. For if he didn't he might be lost to her.  
  
The Otherworld  
  
"Goku get your mind on the matter at hand!" King Kai ordered. Except he could feel it too. The deep sadness that came from three people down on Earth. "Gohan can get through this Goku. He's strong. He'll be fine." King Kai said. Goku shook his head.  
  
"He's got too much on his plate." Goku answered.  
  
"Oh and like you never had too much on yours." King Kai said  
  
"I could handle mine, but he's not forgiving himself for what happened King Kai. He still blames himself. Didn't you hear that song he made up? That song about him and me? He blames himself when he should know I did what I did because I loved him and my family."  
  
"You can't change the past Goku."  
  
"No, but I'm sure that I can go to Earth for a day. May 12th. They'll be surprised. Maybe I'll sing a song at the contest. He's not the only one in this family with musical talent." King Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just be good about it and don't break any rules."  
  
"Trust me I won't. Plus I know I have a few days I can spend on Earth. They'll all be happy. Vegeta will want to fight to see who's the best, but I think he now knows we are both equal in strength." King Kai chuckled.  
  
"So are you ready for the sword?" He asked. Goku nodded. He came back with two swords. Goku hated this exercise, but it seemed to help a little in strength building. He was getting hungry. He wanted to eat a twenty-nine course meal. At the thought of food his stomach began to rumble. King Kai set down his sword. "You're hungry again?!?!!" he rolled his eyes knowing that with Goku he could eat twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week and three sixty five days a year! Even with sparing. They went to the 'local café' which was really his kitchen. Not much to choose from, but he knew Goku would manage with whatever was set in front of him. Even being dead didn't stop him.  
  
"You know, Chi Chi was the best cook I ever knew. She made the best Sunday breakfasts." Goku's face fell from its smile at the memory. His heart ached for her and the rest of his friends. He missed Gohan and whished he could be there for him, but the most he could do was create a breeze to ruffle his hair a little. He'd noticed there was a girl in his life at the moment. Or maybe they were just friends. "You know, all of a sudden I'm not all that hungry anymore." Goku said so softly that King Kai had to think a minute before answering.  
  
"Goku I know you miss them, but you made this choice." He said. Goku nodded and took a bite out of the sandwich he'd made for himself. Ham and cheese. With ketchup, mustered, mayonnaise, lettuce, onions, and tomato on it. King Kai watched the longing on Goku's face turn to anguish. "You made the right decision. It was to protect your family." He said trying to make Goku less sad, but it wasn't working.  
  
"I think I'll take a break from training." When King Kai said nothing Goku got up and went to walk around. He hated the feelings he was experiencing. Maybe this would all blow over and Gohan would be better. Hopefully he would do better. He hated to see his son on the down and out. Depressed beyond hope, but there was hope for him. Hope that he could forgive himself for what he'd done to his family, but the thing was he hadn't done anything to his family. He'd only been enjoying himself when it came to a good fight. Goku sighed and took off heading to who knew where. All he knew was that he had to think and that's what he was going to do. Think of a way to get to his son after al that had happened.  
  
Earth   
  
Videl walked to her house alone. It didn't feel right to not have Gohan bedside her. It'd always been a comfort to have him near to her. No matter what, but today he was sad and wouldn't be there to talk to her. He'd be up in his room, with his recording, listening to it. He wouldn't see that he was a good singer. All he'd see was the fact that his heart had to tell him something and this is the way it'd chosen to tell him. Rather than let him think it out, he'd made up a good set of lyrics. She sighed as she got into bed. She wasn't hungry and even if she as she couldn't eat. She was too worried about Gohan. May 12th was coming soon. Three more weeks and it'd be here. That's how long everyone had to practice their songs. It wasn't very long, but most of them knew theirs by heart, because they would sing their favorite song. Like her and Gohan. It was always like that. And it was only the Juniors and Seniors singing. No little kids. Unless Goten and Trunks decided to become one of the kids on stage and sing a song. That would be funny. She laughed quietly to herself, but not for long. Her mind returned to Gohan and the tears he'd had in his eyes. He was upset, but there was nothing she could do and nothing she would do. He had to work this out on his own. He couldn't have someone do it for him. That was something she wouldn't do. She loved him to much to work everything out for him. He'd have to reach a saner level than the one he was at right this very same insane minute. 


End file.
